


Helpless

by RoseHerondale



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHerondale/pseuds/RoseHerondale
Summary: When a mysterious faery illness affects Kit, Tessa and Jem look after him. However, there is a more sinister reason for it, and Jem is forced to act.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Kit Rook & Jace Wayland, Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought I'd bring some common tropes into this fandom. Hope you enjoy it! xxx

When Tessa had first heard the news of a faery sickness spreading through the Shadow World, her first thought was of Kit. He had been in New York with Jace and Clary a week before the news begun and since he had returned, she had kept their little family safe in Devon. As the sickness was concentrated in the Faerie Realm, the Shadowhunters hadn’t found out about it until long after it started, when Kieran fell ill, and Christina and Mark notified Jia. 

Due to their secretive nature, the symptoms and treatment of the sickness were unknown, and Kieran had remained ill. Magnus had immediately started work on a cure, his need to protect fellow Downworlders stronger than their warnings to not get involved. The faeries were proud and refused help from warlocks, believing that they could find the cure themselves. 

One evening, she was curled into the sofa, baby monitor perched on the table beside her, and a book in her lap. They had already put Mina to bed, and Kit had long since retreated to his room, when Jem entered the living room. Looking up, she noted that his face was drawn, and he looked older and worn. Immediately, she sat up straight, her heartrate rising. 

“It is not just full-blooded faeries affected. I just got off the phone with Emma and she said that both Mark and Helen Blackthorn have it. She said that Christina was distraught, and this was after she had made sure Mark was nowhere near Kieran whilst she was tending to him.” His eyes were sad, shoulders slumped as he sat beside her, and she leant into his side, under his arm. 

“This means that Kit could catch it.” She pointed out, heartbeat and panic rising. “We need to find a cure.”

“Magnus has been working on it, and so have the warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth. All we can do is hope they find something soon.” She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. He looked as resigned and helpless as she felt, and she placed her forehead against his.

“None of us will stop until we’ve found one.” She said, quietly, placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

<>\----<>\----<>

For the next few days, Tessa kept close watch on Kit. He was acting just like himself; training hard, and reluctantly studying demonic languages at the kitchen table, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated. Everything was normal, and she let herself relax. She, Jem and Magnus had come to the conclusion that Kit’s faery blood was diluted so much that he was immune to the disease but planned to keep him away from other Shadowhunters or Downworlders in case they carried it, just to be safe. 

Kit had noticed the extra attention, and when he caught Tessa or Jem watching him, he would raise his eyebrows and make a sarcastic comment about them not being able to get rid of him that easily. Tessa would roll her eyes and ruffle his hair as she got back to whatever she was supposed to be doing. 

The truth was, after watching Jem go through the sicknesses brought on by his yin fen addiction, Tessa couldn’t stand the thought of watching another member of her family be ill when there was nothing she could do, and after her other children dying, the thought of Kit following suit broke her heart. 

Tessa had been receiving daily updates from Magnus and Catarina, and Emma was keeping Jem updated on the situation with the oldest Blackthorns and the faerie prince. 

She was stood at the stove, putting the kettle on for tea. Jem had taken Mina to the village for pastries and a walk. Wiping down the counters and the table, she didn’t hear Kit come in until he moved a chair.

“Hi, darling.” She smiled, turning back to the kettle to take it off the stove. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” His voice was croaky, and she turned towards him. Cheeks flushed, and hair tousled, it looked like he had stumbled straight from bed. He was wearing Spider-Man pyjamas and he rubbed his eyes, blearily.

“Everything okay, darling?” Tessa asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” She placed his tea in front of him and gently rested the back of her hand against his forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” She stated, pulling the first aid kit from the cupboard and giving him a thermometer. He placed it in his mouth without any complaint and she looked away, frowning worriedly. Kit always protested when she fussed over him, and the fact that he took his temperature without causing a scene, made her bite her lip. 

When it beeped, she took it from him and read the temperature. 38.4⁰C. He had a fever. 

“Alright, darling. Let’s get you back to bed, you’ve got a bit of a fever; you need plenty of rest.” She helped him to his feet and led him back upstairs to his room, tucking him into bed. His eyes closed at once, and she stayed for a moment, smoothing his damp curls away from his forehead. 

“I’ll just go bring you some water.” She murmured, dragging herself back downstairs. Jem had returned, and he had sat Mina in the high-chair, where she drank some juice, her pastry a mess in front of her. 

“Hello, my darling.” She stroked Mina’s head, then started putting a tray together for Kit. “He has a temperature, so I’ve sent him back to bed. I hope it’s nothing, but we should maybe have Magnus take a look at him later.”

Jem nodded. “I’ll call him now; you see to our boy.” She kissed him on the cheek, feeling the familiar spark of warmth that she got whenever she was with Jem. With the tray balanced in front of her, she pushed the door open with her back and headed upstairs to Kit’s room. The tray had his tea, a jug of water and a cup, and the chocolate pastry that Jem had brought him for if he felt up to eating. 

She opened the door, to see Kit in the same position she had left him. The room was dark, and she propped the tray on his bedside table, pushing the book and his phone to the side. She turned on the lamp, and a soft orange glow lit the room. Kit blinked, tiredly, and she shushed him, quietly.

“I brought you some food if you feel up to it, and something to drink.” She helped him sit up properly and propped his pillows so that he could lean against them, comfortably. Taking the water jug off the tray, she poured him a glass, and placed it on the tray on his lap. 

“Thanks.” He croaked. His cheeks were worryingly red, and he looked exhausted, as if he short journey to the kitchen and back had taken everything out of him.

“That’s alright, my darling. You just eat and drink what you can, okay.” She pulled the chair from his desk to beside the bed and settled herself in it, next to him. Watching as he picked apart the pastry, she was pleased when he managed half of it, a few sips of tea and the glass of water.

“Well done, love.” She smiled, reassuringly, removing the tray from his lap and placing it back on the bedside table. Kit smiled, at her and she helped him lie back down, leaning over to stroke his hair. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. 

By the time Jem came in, Kit was fast asleep, snoring softly, though Tessa still kept her hand carding through his hair.

“How is he?” Jem asked, in a whisper.

“He ate some and drank a glass of water. Where’s Mina?”

“I put her down for her nap; it’s already eleven.” 

“Oh.” She had lost track of the time, looking after Kit. “What did Magnus say?”

“He’ll be over in an hour to take a look at him. He just said to make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids.” Tessa nodded, distractedly. As if sensing what she was thinking, he carried on. “There’s no way of him knowing whether it’s the faerie illness without seeing him, but according to Christina, Mark’s started with a fever too.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him. His thumb brushed her shoulder, soothingly, and she felt herself relax, although there was still an ache of worry in her chest.

“Why don’t you go have a break?” He asked, gently. “I’ll watch Kit, but you need to eat.”

She sighed. “You’re right, but I don’t want to leave him.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be here, and I’ll text you if anything changes.”

“Okay.” She conceded. She trusted Jem more than anyone and she knew that he would keep a close eye on their son. Standing, she bent over to place a kiss to Kit’s forehead. He stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Jem took her vacated seat as she made her way out. Pausing in the doorway, she watched her husband, stroke their son’s cheek.

<>\----<>\----<>

Jem was relieved that he had managed to get Tessa to leave. He knew it wouldn’t be good for her to sit with Kit all day, as, although she kept a calm exterior, he knew how much she worried. After years of being a Silent Brother, he had learnt to mask his emotions, but seeing his son sick for the first time, he was barely keeping it together. Jem’s hand had found its way to Kit’s curls, brushing them away from his face with his thumb. Kit slept soundly, and Jem couldn’t help but think that if he were awake, he would be embarrassed that he allowed himself to be loved by the people who weren’t really his parents. 

They had been working hard to help Kit realise that they loved him and thought of him as a son, reassuring him that it was okay for him to be happy here with his new family, whilst still loving his old one. Johnny Rook hadn’t been a particularly good father, but he had kept Kit safe and Jem was glad of it, but now, he vowed to be the father he never was and show Kit the love he deserved but never had.  
Kit groaned, pulling his arms out the duvet, and placing his head to the side.

“It’s okay, Kit. You’re safe, I’m here. Just rest, my boy.” Jem said, soothingly, continuing to rub circles onto his temple. Kit sighed, sleepily, and drifted off again.

<>\----<>\----<>

Tessa had taken the baby monitor from Jem, and she looked in on her daughter as she passed her room, thankfully finding her still fast asleep. She headed to the kitchen, putting the kettle over the hob and sinking into the nearest seat at the table, putting her head in her hands. Jem was right; she needed a moment. She knew that she would spend every second of the day at Kit’s bedside but was grateful for her husband that she didn’t have to. 

Why did it have to be Kit? She found herself asking herself. He had been through so much in his sixteen short years of life and she wished that she could make everything better for him. They had been trying to and Kit had finally begun to feel at home with them, though it was clear he was overwhelmed at the unconditional love of their family. 

Please, Will. Please, my children; my James and my Lucie. Please look after my Kit, please let him stay here with us. 

She was unaware of how much time had passed since she had started her silent prayer to her family, when a knock on the door startled her. Standing and smoothing her skirt, she hurried to the entrance hall and opened it. Magnus stood there, in a shirt, violet waistcoat and jacket. 

“Magnus. Come in.” Her voice shook slightly, and he took her hand.

“My dear, Tessa. Let’s see what I can do for your boy.” He said, kindly and she took him to Kit’s bedroom. 

Jem looked up as they entered, smiling at Magnus, and getting to his feet to give him space to work. 

“It is wonderful to see you all, but I would much prefer it to be under different circumstances. Would you wake him for me?” Magnus said, and Jem nodded, gently shaking Kit awake. 

He blinked his eyes, groggily, and Jem helped him sit up, Tessa hovering at the end of the bed. Once he was settled, she perched herself at the edge and sent him a quick smile.

“Magnus is just here to see how you are.” She explained, simply. Kit nodded, then winced, but his eyes were unfocused, and Tessa wasn’t sure how much he could understand in his state. 

Tessa had always seen Magnus as a gentle person. He had always taken lost Downworlders under his wings; including her after the loss of her husband and children, but the softness had amplified since he found Alec and they had children of their own. He approached Kit like he was one of them, speaking quietly and kindly, but not babying him. 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Cold.” Kit said, “and my head hurts a lot.”

“Well you have a fever, you’re actually very warm.” He observed as he placed the back of his hand against Kit’s forehead. He winced slightly.

Turning back to Tessa and Jem, Magnus spoke again. “I think it is the faery sickness; he has the same symptoms as Mark. I am working on a cure, but it’s slow work.”

Tessa gripped her skirt, tight in her hand, but kept her face impassive. A wave of hopelessness passed over her and her heart seemed to stop. Jem placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke for them.  
“What does this mean for Kit?”

“It’s likely that it will get worse before it gets better. He has such diluted faerie blood that we can only hope that it will leave him soon, but I will find a cure.” He promised, eyes glinting despite the darkness. 

Kit was struggling to keep up with the conversation, his eyes slowly moving between them and blinking. Magnus gave him some water, and he sipped at it, seemingly grateful for something to distract himself with. 

“Just make sure he gets plenty of fluids. I have this,” he pulled out a potion, “that might lower the fever. It works with non-magical ones but it’s a symptom, not a cause, so I’m hoping it’ll work for him. Just put two drops in a glass of water twice a day and make sure he drinks it all. Once in the morning, once in the evening, after food. He should like it; it’s lemon flavoured.” 

“Thank you.” Tessa said as he placed it on the bedside table. 

“I can see myself out.” He said. “I’ll keep you updated on the cure and you’ll be the first to know when it’s ready.”

“Really, Magnus, we can’t thank you enough.” Jem said, shaking Magnus’ hand. 

He smiled flittingly, but his face resumed its serious expression within seconds. “You feel better, Kit.” He said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Then, he left the room. 

Kit’s eyes were still open, but they were misted and unfocused. Tessa sunk into the chair that Magnus had just vacated. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” She placed her hand against his forehead to find it hot and damp. “Jem, could you bring a cold cloth, please?” Kit’s eyes fluttered shut whilst he was gone, and Tessa thought he had drifted back into sleep.

“Of course.” He returned a few moments later and Tessa placed it on Kit’s forehead. He sighed, quietly.

“Thanks, mum.” He whispered; eyes still closed. Tessa’s eyes met Jem’s in a mix of joy and panic. She felt tears gather at the edges, and she did her best to blink them away. Within a few seconds, Jem was at her side, pulling her into her arms, and she muffled her cries against his chest. She pulled away, checking that he was asleep before she spoke.

“Jem, he called me mum.”

“I know.” He whispered, pulling her close again.

“Did he mean it?”

“I don’t know, my love. He isn’t well, but there is no doubt that he thinks of you that way. Perhaps one day, he will feel better about admitting things like that when he isn’t feverish.” He spoke calmly but his voice was filled with affection, and Tessa nodded, her cheek against his chest and reached up to where his hand was resting on her shoulder, taking it into her own.  
“Whether he wants to refer to me as such or not, I will always be a mother to him.” She promised, turning back and letting her hand smooth out his curls. 

<>\----<>\----<>

Jem watched them both, his face filled with adoration, until Mina’s cries could be heard through the baby monitor.

“I’m thankful she slept so long.” Jem remarked, calmly, placing a last kiss on his wife’s head, and then one on his son’s cheek to avoid messing with the cool cloth. He retreated from the room, quickening his steps once he had left.

The door to Mina’s room opened smoothly, and revealed her beautiful round face, streaked with tears as she held onto the bars of her cot, glaring at him, mournfully. Jem placed the baby monitor on the cabinet and switched it off. 

“Oh, Mina mine. My dear, what is the matter?” He picked her up and held her against himself for a few moments. Her cries subsided and she snuffled, sucking her thumb into her mouth. He kissed her forehead and placed her onto the changing table to get her ready for her afternoon awake. 

“Pa-pa.” She gurgled, and when he praised her and tickled her under the chin, she repeated it in delight. Looking around as much as she could from her position on the table she said “kih-kih” which was her word for Kit.

“Kit isn’t well, little Mina. He’ll be right as rain soon and will play with you again. For now, though, we must let him rest.” She grumbled slightly at his words, recognising that she couldn’t see him, but being annoyed about it. Jem felt his heart swell with love for both of his children. He knew that Kit was going to be a wonderful brother, but it still warmed his heart to see the results of him stepping into that role.

Once Mina was changed, he took her downstairs to get her a bottle of milk, when an alarm sounded through the manor. Jem looked up in surprise and Mina began to cry at the noise. Someone was trying to breach the wards. 

Running to the nearest window, he looked outside and saw a battalion of faeries trying to get through. His phone was in his hand before he even thought about it, and he was running upstairs, two stairs at a time to Tessa. She met him at the door her own phone at her ear.

“Hello.” Said the person on the other end of Jem’s phone.

“Emma! We need help. Magnus will bring you here but there are faeries outside; they’re trying to break down the wards and I think they want to kill Kit.” He said, breathless. Placing Mina on the floor of Kit’s room, he pulled back the curtains to look outside. From behind him, he could hear Tessa telling Magnus to go to LA for the Blackthorns.

“Jem? Are you there?” Emma’s voice shook him from his haze.

“Yeah.”

“We’re coming, okay.” Her voice was calm, but breathless, and he knew she was running to gear up. 

“Thanks, mèi mei.” He said and hung up. “They’re going to break them.” He remarked to Tessa. 

“Magnus is going to get the Blackthorns, but Clary is bringing Jace and the others now.” She said. 

“Watch Mina and Kit. I’ll gear up and help.” He turned to her, and she kissed him gently on the lips, her mouth warm and sweet against his.

“Stay safe, my love.” She smiled.

“And you, my Tess. Look after our children for me.” The broke apart their embrace, and Jem left, running to their makeshift armoury. He changed into gear and added seraph blades to his weapons belt, grabbing a sword and, at the last second, grabbed a cloth pouch, before heading out the door.

There was a bloodbath outside. The wards were down, and faeries were streaming into the grounds, though their friends from New York were there, creating a barrier between them and the house. He saw Clary and Jace side-by-side, her red hair loose as though she had no time to tie it up. Jem was struck by how similar Jace looked to Kit, as he always was, and turned away quickly. Alec was shooting the faeries, a few metres behind Jace. Isabelle’s hair was braided, and she swung out with her whip, pulling faeries to the ground, for Simon to stab with his seraph blades. 

Before he joined them, he turned and placed a locking rune on the door and sprinkling a line of salt in front of it from the small pouch he had grabbed. It wouldn’t hold them off for long, but it was a precaution to protect his family. 

He ran towards Clary and Jace and greeted them; he hadn’t known them well until Kit had come to live with them. However, Jace had made a great effort with Kit, visiting him and allowing Kit to visit the New York Institute. Jem was grateful that Jace had taken to having another person in his family, and never failed to help Kit, whether it was with training, teaching him the piano, or offering him advice, which Kit had laughed at and refused to implement. 

“Is Kit okay?” Jace asked when he reached them.

“He’s with Tessa, but he’s still sick.”

“I only just found out from Magnus.” Jace said, as he dispatched a faerie of its head.

“Sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s been crazy here.” Jem said, lunging forwards, and saving Clary from what would have been a harsh blow. He felt a surge of guilt as he realised he should have texted Jace as soon as Kit had felt ill that morning. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jace shook his head. Though, Jem was spared a response when a golden portal opened nearby. Emma was the first to come through, with Julian directly behind her, then Tiberius and Drusilla, home from the Scholomance and Academy respectively, and Christina with Magnus bringing up the rear. Christina had butterfly knives in her hands, and she threw them, one finding its mark in the back of a skull, the other in an arm. 

Cortana burned bright, golden light reflecting on Emma’s hair, and Jem knew that with the extra reinforcements, they were saved. 

The faeries were obviously members of the Seelie Court from their appearances, and although she was dating the Unseelie King and a half-faerie, none of them fought as viciously as Christina. Like him, she had a very personal stake in the battle, and her energy seemed to brush over him and he found himself being able to fight harder and harder.

The leader of the faeries was a tall Seelie woman with a light sky blue hair that reached her waist and was tucked behind her pointed ears. She wore a golden chest piece over a long, white dress, and carried daggers that shone brighter than any weapon Jem had ever seen. 

He headed to her next, his sword held in front of him and they began to circle each other.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

“The First Heir. I come to finish what the Riders of Mannan could not.” Her voice was high-pitched, poisoned with malice and hatred.

“How do you know about them?” Jem asked, keeping his voice neutral.

“The Seelie Queen sees and knows all.”

“So, you are here on her behalf?” Jem wanted to keep her talking until he could piece everything together. She just smiled, showing a row of pointed teeth, and that was the only confirmation Jem needed.

“You’re not sick.” He observed, suddenly. The faery illness had been affecting all of them, and if she weren’t sick, it meant that the Seelie Queen could be involved.

“Astute observation, Shadowhunter.” She said, coldly.

“The Queen spread the sickness beyond her courts so that you could find the one sick Nephilim and single them out as the First Heir.” He said, understanding.

“Smart. It’s a shame your blood will decorate the grass, the Seelie Queen would enjoy your clever mind.” She twisted the knife in her hand. They were still circling one another.

“You must have a cure for it, then.” He observed, and she just frowned, annoyed that he had figured that out. “Give it to me and I shall spare you.”

“I will give my life so that the Queen can rule unchallenged.” She replied. Then, suddenly, Magnus was there, and his magic caught hold of her, twisting her tight and she cried out in frustration, her hand forced to drop the dagger.

“Who are you?” Magnus asked, and his voice was so strong; it was one of those times where Jem was taken aback by the power he possessed, even disregarding his magic. 

“My name is Ailsa.” She gasped as the magic held her tighter.

“Ailsa. Do you have the antidote to the sickness?” He asked, and Jem was watching, hope blossoming in his chest. The magic squeezed her again.

“Yes.” She said, breathlessly.

“Give it to me.” One of her arms was freed, and Jem watched as she reached into her pocket. He took the bottle from her before she could consider dropping it. He took it to where Magnus was, and the others had gathered around, the rest of the faeries incapacitated or dead. Magnus waved his other hand over it and nodded. “It is the cure.” He confirmed.

Jem’s face must have showed his relief. Magnus handed it to him, along with three vials. 

“Take some to your boy, some to the Unseelie King and I shall need some to replicate the rest.” He said. Once he had split them up, and pressed one bottle into Christina’s hand, and the other into Magnus’, he headed back towards the house. Alec, Jace and Julian had apprehended Ailsa and were planning to take her to the Silent City for sentencing. 

As he was crossing the lawn, he heard someone behind him. He spun around, but it was Tiberius, headphones around his neck. 

“Is Kit okay?” He asked.

“He should be once he’s taken the cure.” Jem said, kindly. “If you’d like to wait around, I’ll let him know that you’re here when he wakes up. I’m sure Jace will still be around.”

Tiberius’ eyes seemed to light up with the suggestion. “Really?” 

Jem nodded, but felt a flicker of doubt. There was no guarantee that Kit would want to see him, after all, he and Tessa were convinced that the boy in front of him was the main reason why Kit wanted to leave the care of the Blackthorns. He left Tiberius outside, but kept the door propped open for him and the others. 

When he reached Kit’s room, he called out to his wife and she opened the door, falling into his arms. 

“I have the cure.” He said, and she immediately brought him to Kit’s bedside. They gently shook him awake and pulled him into a sitting position. Once he was upright, Jem rescued Mina from her position on the floor and held her close against his chest. 

“You need to drink this, sweetheart.” Tessa said, her voice joyful, and Kit’s eyes blinked open. He was drowsy, and they seemed to close immediately after they were opened. Jem felt his heartbeat speed up, and he was thankful that they had gotten the cure before Kit got any worse. If it had been much longer, he may not have survived.

Kit drank the potion, and for a moment nothing happened. He rested his head back against the bedframe, and his eyes fell shut. Tessa lurched forwards and Jem followed suit, Mina in his arms. Crying out, Tessa’s hands closed around Kit’s arm and as she spoke, her voice got more and more frantic.

“Kit. Kit, sweetheart. It’s okay, darling, just wake up for us, please.” She let out a sob and continued shaking his arm and calling his name. 

“Kit.” Jem croaked, feeling wetness gather in his eyes, but he made no move to wipe it away. He was staring, transfixed, at where his son lay, barely moving. “Stay, my son. You have so much waiting for you.”

There was a choked noise behind them, and Jem turned. Jace stood there, staring unblinking at his distant cousin. He moved forwards.

“Christopher, wake up.” He said, firmly, as if Kit was just ignoring their pleas. He didn’t stir. Mina began crying, and Clary, who had followed Jace upstairs, placed her hand against his shoulder, then gently pried her from Jem’s arms, and left the room. He listened as her cries got quieter and quieter the further they went. 

All of a sudden, Kit coughed, sitting up. Tessa made a noise, the tears flowing freely, and rubbed his back as he heaved. 

“Shh, darling. You’ll be okay. We’re here, my Kit.” When the coughing subsided, she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and was pleased that he wasn’t as warm as before. He blushed slightly and looked down at the duvet. 

When he looked up again, he saw Jem and Jace and his brow furrowed. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“You weren’t well.” Jem said, unable to take his eyes off his son. He stepped forwards and pulled him against his chest in a gentle hug. Kit returned it and buried his face in his shoulder. After a few moments, Jem pulled away, placing a kiss to Kit’s cheek.

Jace watched them, and when Kit caught his eye, he shook his head. “You deserve fifty laps around the garden for that.”

Kit grinned. “Did I scare the all powerful and mighty, Jace Herondale?”

Jace raised his eyebrows. “Nope. The laps are because you slacked off today.” Kit just laughed, knowing Jace well enough that he knew he didn’t mean it. 

“You love me.” He joked, and was surprised when Jace replied:

“I suppose I do. There’s no accounting for taste.” Kit blushed, and Jace smiled kindly, “I’ll leave you with your parents and tell the gathering of well-wishers that you’re okay.” He closed the door behind him on the way out. 

Jem was grateful that Kit didn’t question Jace calling them his parents, and instead asked what he meant about well-wishers. Jem filled him in on the details of the faery sickness and the battle.  
“Tiberius Blackthorn is here. He wishes to see you.” Jem watched as Kit’s face whitened. “You don’t have to, especially not today, if you don’t want to.”

“I do.” He whispered. Tessa smiled at Jem, knowingly. 

“Why don’t you take a shower first and get ready. You can show him around the gardens; it’ll be good for you to have some fresh air.” Tessa suggested, and she and Jem left him to it. 

When they left the door, Jem turned to Tessa and smiled. “You know exactly what you’re doing with your matchmaking.” He remarked.

“Well it’s about time someone did something.” She rolled her eyes, “I cannot deal with more angsty Herondale children.” She laughed. 

“Yes, you can. They’re your specialty.” He grinned and she laughed in agreement. 

<>\----<>\----<>

They entered the kitchen to see a group of people sat around with mugs of tea or coffee. Magnus was talking to Jace and Clary, who had Mina seated on her lap and was feeding her some mushed up bananas, and she waved when she saw them come in. Emma and Julian sat beside each other, whispering, and Tiberius sat opposite, stoically silent, playing with the cord of his headphones. They all looked up as they entered. 

“Everyone else is helping with the faeries.” Clary said, cheerfully. “Glad I don’t have to drag corpses around.”

“Thanks for helping with Mina.” Tessa smiled, placing her hand on the back of her daughter’s head. She giggled but made no motion to indicate that she wanted to move away from Clary’s lap, and Tessa was content to leave her there. Emma had gotten up to pour her and Jem a cup of tea and she took it, gratefully, placing her hands around it when she sunk into a chair. 

“Is Kit alright?” Ty asked, staring at the table.

“Yeah, he’s feeling much better. I’m sure he’ll be down soon.” Tessa said, reassuringly. 

“We’re all glad he made a recovery.” Julian remarked.

“Thank you. How are Mark and Kieran?”

“Christina texted me a little while ago to say that they’re awake and well.” Emma said.

“What about the Unseelie faeries affected?” Jem asked.

Magnus replied. “The cure was relatively simple, I listed the ingredients and Kieran’s brother, Adaon, knew the spell, so they’re producing and distributing it now. Less work for me,” he said, stretching.  
“I’m glad everything worked itself out.” Tessa remarked, kindly, and Jem placed his hand on her shoulder, the other holding her tea. 

Idle conversation started around the table, and Tessa was immediately brought into recounting one of her and Magnus’ stories. During the dramatic retelling, Tiberius snuck out of the room. 

<>\----<>\----<>

Kit hesitated on the stairs. Freshly showered, in jeans, a t-shirt and trainers, he looked normal, but he could imagine nothing worse than everyone’s attention on him. He considered going back upstairs and hiding in his room until everyone got bored and left, but he could imagine the jokes that Jace would make about that. 

However, before he had to make a decision, the kitchen door opened, and Ty came out. He was just as beautiful as Kit remembered, pale skin a sharp contrast with his black hair, and eyes a stormy grey. He felt himself release a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Ty.” He whispered.

“Kit.” Ty looked towards him, in surprise that he was waiting outside the door. “Are you feeling better? They all say you do but…”

Kit cut him off, gently. “They’re right. I’m okay now.” Ty just nodded, but stared at him, unembarrassedly. Feeling the silence, Kit tried to make conversation. “So, how’s the Scholomance?”

“It’s good.” Ty responded.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Kit asked. “I know a place where deer gather.”

Ty’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to.” Kit led them outside, across the back garden. He knew Tessa would be able to see them from the kitchen window, but she was smart, and he knew that when Ty had left the kitchen, she would have put the pieces together, and assumed they were together.

They passed a small stream and Kit showed Ty where he usually climbed over, using stepping-stones. Ty was meticulously careful, and being a Shadowhunter, he didn’t lose his footing at all. Kit had crossed the river more times than he could count, yet he usually slipped a little, even if he didn’t fall into the stream. 

As they carried on, through trees, Kit’s heartrate began to slow. Being with Ty felt normal and relaxed now that the initial awkwardness was over and done with. When he spotted the first deer, Ty grabbed onto his arm in excitement, and the butterflies started again in his stomach. They sat on a short ridge, looking into a grassy clearing and watched the deer, their red coats glinting in the afternoon sun.  
In a moment of madness, Kit reached his hand towards Ty’s and intwined them. Glancing at him once, before staring back at the deer, Ty smiled, and Kit followed suit. In that second, they didn’t need explanations or apologies; they just needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> I have a Tumblr, also called RoseHerondale, where I post my fics too, if you want to see me on there xxx


End file.
